Unamed
by dreweth
Summary: Mostly Orginial. First person speech[narrative story]. Kinda dark at points. Stops with knowledge from about chapter 270ish of manga. Mostly OC's. [R&R] If confused msg me : new chapter ever 2 weeksish.
1. Who I really am inside

"Look I am so sorry for what I am going to do it is not my fault that things turned out this way but it must be done." So I raised the gun and put it to my temple and pulled the trigger, and then my life ended…well technically I was dead, or at least that's what everyone else thought. There I fell, I stood at 6" 3' kinda chubby not fat, chubby, no piercings, short brown hair. Except for the bangs which were rather long, facial hair, just side burns, all I can grow, not to thick either. I had blue green grey mucky eyes, but according to her they were "pretty". I wore jean shorts; most people thought they were lame, I thought of them as comfy, a white t-shirt with a black broken heart on it and my sick red black and white Osiris. Pretty much I looked like a normal teenager, minus the angst, most of the time that is. Anyways now that you know what I look like let me continue my story. But I wasn't dead I was just slowly losing myself to the beast that is inside the…hollow that I really am. The mask formed over my face pure white on one side, the other side white as well but with red marks on it. I awoke in my mind, as the hollow slowly took over and I started looking for something that could save me from losing myself to him.

I didn't know what was happening on the outside world because I was on the inside of my mind. There was me, an old man standing on a pole wearing a black cape and sun glasses long black hair (kinda creepy to be honest), and a version of me but it looked weird he was wearing what I was wearing except he had white (I mean like actual colour white, like snow) skin and black hair, his eyes were black where mine were white, and red yellow where mine were mucky. I looked at the two men standing there, "Yeah either of you wanna fill me in? I thought I killed myself and would like turn into one of those things, even if they are evil. I needed to become one in order to kill the other ones none the less to protect those that I care for?"

"Well one thing; you aren't dead, thanks to me. And unless you can kill me then you will lose your self to me," laughed the guy that looked like me.

"You are foolish Hollow. I can't let just him, he has people he cares about," said the old man.

"Pfft not if I can help it, plus he doesn't even know your name," laughed Hollow.

"That may be true, but if he doesn't know, then how would you?" asked the old man, "Because you are him, and he is you."

"Yes but this fight will rely on instinct; instinct to kill, to feel the death of the opponent, and I am pure evil. I am his dark half."

"Umm ok, you dudes fully understand I am still here," I said.

"Well in order for this fight to work I must give myself to you," said the old man.

"Huh?" Just then the old man turned into a rather large sword and fell blade first into the ground. It was an extremely oversized katana.

I heard his voice echo, "Take me young man, I will help you, thrust me into the core of your being and defeat this Hollow of you."

I didn't bother asking, I walked up to the sword removed and thrust it through my chest, sending this energy running through me that I had felt before, but never really knew what it was. I opened my eyes and looked down; my clothes looked much different from what I was wearing before. It was a black hakama, which is a traditional Japanese dressing, white sock's and instead of my shoes I hade like these woven sandal thing's. I stared at myself in my reflection below, I looked so bad-ass. "So Hollow, it's just me and you eh?"

"Foolish human, you can't defeat me. For this fight you will need instinct with something you don't have, the instinct to kill. That is something I am."  
"I don't need anything to defeat you. I have the sword." I said grinning broadly, I drew it and pointed it at him. Sad thing is, he did exactly as I did, pulled out a sword and pointed it at me. And the clothes he had been wearing before that looked like an inverted version of mine? Well now he was wearing the inverted version of my new clothes. That's when it clicked. He is like the inverted version of me. But what I hope he doesn't know is that I need to win this fight so that I can protect someone.

We started the fight it, was like fighting a mirror, every little movement I made he made. Slash, parry, repeat. Man it was intense, and lame at the same time. When suddenly I left a free spot open as an idea, so did the hollow. So I took the opportunity and stabbed while making it impossible for him to hit me. Splat, I hit him through a small hole in his arms that he had made, but he had been copying me only to make me do something stupid like that. He had stabbed me in my upper arm by my shoulder. We both jumped back. I was hurt more and bleeding more then him, I had cut him an inch deep and four inches long. But man he had cut me about six inches long and like three four inches deep, but I couldn't let it affect me, I had to win.

"Foolish human. I have toyed with you enough, I will kill you now." He ran at me, full speed, and I had no time to react. That was like six hits now. He was so fast I couldn't even see him move. All I felt was pain. BUT I COULDN'T LOSE! I don't know what I had to do to. That's when it hit me. If I didn't win this fight, I wouldn't be able to save her.

"I have a deal."

"Hmmm?" , the Hollow replied.

"I will let you kill me, or eat me, or whatever you do to win and take over my body or whatever, just promise you will protect her with MY body."

"Ha ha ha you are so naïve! Only one girl? It is a deal."

As he came at me, I thought 'what had I done?'. When a sneaky play hit me, if he could move that fast, maybe I could too. So I took one step and magically I was an inch away from him my blade piercing through his chest.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! HOW THE HELL DID YOU LEARN TO FLASH STEP!? ARRGHH! YOU KILLED ME, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS ONE DAY!" And with that he turned into mist just like the rest of the world and I returned to see a blood soaked hallway, broken lockers and destroyed walls. It looked like something out of a movie. I looked down at my bloody hands and looked up at all the people staring at me. They all looked confused as to the blood on the hands, and as to wear I had come from, like "poof" I had come out of no where. I saw the girl of my dreams staring at me as if I had just died, (which I had). She looked so sad, tear's welled up in her eyes and they started to pour down her face. I felt so bad. We had secretly been going out for awhile now and no one knew, I couldn't take it seeing her like this. I ran up to her wrapped my arms around her and kissed her, not letting go. Then I blanked.


	2. This is

I woke up like what felt like fifteen seconds later, but I could tell it was at least 3 years later. I could just tell. I didn't even have to look at myself to see how much I had changed I could tell from standing there that it was a long time away from that day that felt so close. The world felt, darker, sadder, and more realistic then before. I didn't like the feeling that I had, it was unease. I was standing there at the corner that I used to stand at everyday, waiting for my friends so we could walk home together. The school looked the same. Not knowing what to do so I started to walk down to the door. I got closer, closer, until I was there looking at it, not really sure what to do. So I opened it slowly. Heard noise of the classrooms, the usual, so I took the stairs up from the 100's to the 400's (yeah unless you went to Dunbarton you will definitely not understand what I am talking about). Walking down the familiar hall, past the closed up courtyard, the office, off to the 500's where the fateful day took place. I went in the doorway up the stairs to the mini hall where "it" happened. Looking at the wall's…they hadn't been cleaned. Actually they painted over the bloodstains with red paint. To remember what had happened, I walked up to a plaque on the wall, it had… my… picture…. well one of them that I had taken… of me and her….. and it said underneath…. Griffin Tucker April 16th 1992 – April 16th 2007. But ummm excuse me, I am still alive and doing well, standing here reading of my demise. Like, what the hell? So I grabbed the sign and threw it on the ground, alarming nearly everyone around me. One of the teacher's came out and started yelling at me, I wasn't sure who this teacher was, as I had never seen them before. I just kinda turned and took a left and ran down the hall. I got into the hallway where I used to sit in the morning and talk with her and sometimes my friends; I couldn't believe what I saw. All the walls were painted over where there had been bloodshed and well… the wall's…. they were… covered… all of them… like… almost no… room left… just red splatter… what had I done that day? I didn't really have time to think about that anymore. I just turned and ran as the class' started to empty. I ran past a mirror that had been put up on the wall. I stopped to look at myself….. what the hell happened to me?! I wasn't me. That chubby tall kid that was always goofy and smiling was definitely dead. I looked so much older, hair short spikey, dark brown with and blonde-orange blotch in it, facial hair I still had the side burns but now I had like a moustache thing and similar stuff on my chin, meh it look alright. I had a lip ring, and an earring in my cartilage of my left ear. I had a new scar over my left eye, it was odd coming from just above my eye down to about middle of my cheek, not a thick scar either. I had on grey Dickies shorts a white t-shirt with a skull looking thing on it, and same old shoes which made me a bit happier. I was tall still like 6'3" now only an inch or so taller, probably didn't grow much, but I was built, like, six pack and strong arms, like I was fit, I could probably run a few marathons and still not be tired. Again I started running nowhere in particular just running far and fast, where were I these past year's and why did I return? Why didn't I just stay where I was? It would be better for them, for all of us, or maybe just for me. It didn't matter all I know is that I definitely regret running away. Shit.

"Hey! Asshole, you made me drop my bo…. oh my god, could it be? No fucking way," said a girl, not just any girl mind you, it was…. shit I couldn't believe it. She had changed so much from the girl I used to know. Taller, like a good few inches, maybe 5"7' maybe 5"8', short hair now. Oh my god. She said she'd never really cut it, and it was just below the shoulder. She didn't have piercings before and now she had one on each ear. She didn't wear make up before, and she still didn't. Her clothes, oh man, she had on a skirt that stopped half way down her thigh, and her shirt that looked like the shirts she used to wear. So that also didn't change, but the things that did were so uberly different it just shocked me. But then again she might not have thought it was me.

"Sorry. Here, let me help you with those books," Dude what was I saying? If I didn't want her to think it was me, why would I be helping her with her stuff.

"Oh.. thank you, My name is Sora Takenoshi. Are you new here?" Yeah no shit you are and no I'm not new, well technically.

"Yes I am new." Keep it away from your real name.

"Yo I am Jack Gota, nice to meet you. And you are?" Oh man, another person I knew who had changed. Taller than before by quite abit 6'2" maybe, almost rivalling my height, hair looked kinda shaggy, long and unkept, just covering his eyes. Black Dickies short's and a plain red t-shirt, definitely still Jack, headphones around his neck, but strangely no music was playing.

"Well it was nice talking to and meeting you people but I really gotta go." Go keeping it away and leaving two bird's with one stone. But just as I was leaving Jack place his hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Excuse me but we told you our names, now it is time for you to tell us yours." Thanks Jack.

"I am really sorry but I must be off." Okay dude let go of my wrist I don't want to hurt you guys again. Just then my ipod started playing, how ironic, the song "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan started. I pulled in out to turn it off, Date: April 6th 2010. With that Sora's beautiful hazel eyes started to swell up and tear and then she just flat out started sobbing.

"I am really sorry it's just that song brings back thoughts of a guy that got killed a few years ago in the school, me and him were really close." Close? Pssh we were in love and no one knew about it.

"Yeah that stupid asshole, died and left us with his mess." Jeez Jack lighten up abit, it wasn't that bad. So I turned and walked away.

"Look Grif just admit it! It is you!" Jack yelled as he grabbed my wrist this time.

"I am sorry, I'm not this "Grif" you speak of, and if you hate him, why do you persist to keep him here." Keep my cool.

"Because he was my bro, one of my close friends, and he can't be dead! I won't believe it. I only said that stuff to try to get a rise out of you, so I could prove it is you, prove you are still alive." Odd he didn't say him, he said you.

"Dude I don't know who you think I am but I'm n.." Smash, he punched me in the face, in mid sentence. What the hell? Stunned and not knowing what to say I pulled my arm away and just stared at them in disbelief.

"JACK! WHAT THE HELL! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" Sora screamed at the top of her lungs, with tears soaking her cheeks her face red from embarrassment. "HE SAID HE ISNT HIM! WHY'D YOU GO AND DO THAT!? HE LOOK'S LIKE HIM AND IF HE STAYED I WOULD FEEL SAFE! JUST LIKE I DID WHEN GRIFFIN WAS AROUND!" She was the only one that called me Griffin. Everyone else just called me Grif. It was weird, I felt so bad for not telling her, but I would feel even worse if I did tell them. Before I could say anymore, the second bell rang. Meaning the five minute travel time was up. Before they could say more a V.P. came down and told us all to get to class.

"I am on spare, so I'll just get going." I said. Smooth got out of school and their grasp. But suddenly I felt tired. I looked around for somewhere to sit or sleep or something. So.. sleepy.. soo… slee… mmm. Blacked out again, this time I think from exhaustion 'cause the last time felt forced, like I was being made to not remember stuff.

As promised an update a little late but i had school stuff i will post a new one on mon.30th but I would really like reviews, but yeah…… well…. hope you liked it but if you didn't oh well.


	3. Good Morning Sunshine

Ok. I wake up next day.(April. 7th) This was a fact, 'cause well, it said so on my clock beside my… hey wait a second! Where was I? Dude this wasn't my room, it was an apartment, with a kitchen and a living room I could see out of my bedroom door. Plus a bathroom attached to my room. In my room was one queen size bed, a clock beside me, a t.v. in corner on a table, a chest of door's, an in wall closet, a window to the outside world, clothes in a pile on the ground, a girl in the bed next to me...wait a second…. that didn't fit… judging as by she was like…. Umm I dunno maybe 5 year's older…. redish orange hair, eyes closed, blanket up to her neck so couldn't tell much else about her….. but one major question hung…. WHY WAS SHE IN MY BED?!?!?! Like I love Sora more then you can believe, and here I was with another woman lying in, my freakin bed. She sat up, and….. oh…. my….. freakin…… god…… she… was… well…. lacking clothes….. i.e. naked.

"Umm who are you?", I asked rather afraid of the answer. She was pretty, I'm not gonna lie, but what had happened exactly?

"Oh sorry Griffin, I just had to crash somewhere for the night, I was tired after patrol duty, and your place seemed best idea. Your brother is in Soul Society and all, so not like I can bother him. I just stayed in your bed with you because I was cold and didn't want to sleep on the couch."

"Ok wait. Brain overload. I have a brother?! What kind of patrolling? What's a 'Soul Society'? And WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Oh. My bad, I forgot that… Oh well. I will be leaving now, oh and don't act like you know me alright?" She winked, what the hell? "My name is Rangiku Matsumoto and don't worry, nothing happened last night. I may love you, but I am not sure how , you are a human and all."

And with that, she picked up clothes, and walked out my bedroom door. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!? Ah well I will take her advice and pretend not to know her, if I ever meet her again that is. Man this hurt's my head, I'd take a nap If it wasn't for the fact my stomach was so empty. So I walked out into my living room/ kitchen/ dinning room. Walked over to the cupboard, took out an instant noodles in a cup and put it on the counter. Picked up the kettle filled it with water and plugged it in. Alright, it was like 3 year's later, let's just see what video game systems I've got, and why wasn't I living with my parents? Well these question can all be answered after a quick game of "what games I have". I walked over to the t.v. to see… no system's at all, my eye started to twitch oh so slightly. WHAT THE HELL!? I AM A GAMER! WHERE IS MY WII ATLEAST!? Grrr, oh well let's put on the t.v. I picked up the remote and turned on the t.v. A lady sat at a desk and read the news bulletin.

"Two more rapes and murder's in the Pickering-Ajax area, girl's in high school are to go directly to and from school, until the rapists and murderer's are caught. Please have a close friend escort you there and back." Shit, that meant she is vulnerable. I gotta go to the school today and transfer into her classes.

So I got up and ran over, grabbing a plastic fork and my noodles, and poured some water in. Put on a shirt that was just lying on a chair, grabbed my shoes (socks are for losers) and was about to run out the door when I saw a set of car key's on the counter, those might come in handy, so I grabbed 'em. Ran out my front door and down the the elevator. Got on and saw that I was on floor 5 out of 8. I pressed the garage button, the elevator creaked into motion. As the elevator desecended I checked my pockets. I had my iPod, a cell phone,and my wallet. Ding, the door's slowly creaked open. I pressed the panic button on my key's and jolted for my car, I arrived, no freakin way, a 1965 Pontiac GTO convertible, hood down and everything. I jumped in and started the engine. Nyce. I started driving, knowing exactly how to get to the school. It took me only a few minutes to get to the school, my apparentment building was built over in Cherrywood. I took the keys, pocketed them, and started walking towards the school. Went in the front door's and walked to guidance, stopping a few feet away from it. I don't even know what courses she has. Okay I gotta find her then just go to her classes. Man this is gonna be tough 2000 kids and a huge ... there she is. Nice. "Hey Sora."

"Oh hey kid who's name I never learned." Oh shit what was my name gonna be.

"Oh my bad, the name's Renji." I smiled, where the hell did that name come from? Oh well it worked.

"Yes Renji, what did you want?" She smiled, oh how it was so pretty.

"Umm I was just wondering what you had, 'cause I was just in with guidance and they told me that I had all of my classes with a girl named Sora Takenoshi, and I remembered I met you yesterday, so I thought I would just find you and join you for class" Yeah total utter bullshit, but, she'll buy it, if I smiled So I gave her one of those innocent smiles. The look on her face, oh man she totally bought it.

"Alright."

"Here let me take your books for you," Wow I was putting it on, and she totally bought it, sick. So we walked in silence to our first class, biology, man I pwned science. This'll be totally easy. It went by fast, easy I explained some of the stuff to her, just like old times. Next was english... fun, fun. I didn't really like it, just checked out my iPod to see what music was on there, mostly the same stuff. Alright now it was lunch. We walked outside.

"I am supposed to meet up with some friends and eat lunch with them, how about we meet here after. Directly after lunch we have spare, but I can help you catch up on notes in the library if you want"

"Sure that would be awesome", I said. Alright, I think my wallet had money, I'll just go to the caf and pick something up. It'll be cool.

"Okey Dokey," She grinned broadly and walked away.

"Hey new kid," Two kids came up to me, one of them did the talking, oh man you haven't changed you little piece of shit and the other was big, neither had you, stupid, muscle, typical. "I see you have met Sora Takenoshi. Nice pick, dude she is grade A meat. We were thinking of going along with some of these news reports, y'know, put on masks do the dirty, don't let her see our faces. Get in get out, real easy. You want in?"

What filthy little shit bags these two still were, oh man, I am so fucking up these two. "Sorry 'dude' I don't do that, it's lame."

"Whatever, fag, bet you're gay." Oh real clever Sleeze (nickname I had for him), and Doofus (nickname I had for the tall kid) started laughing too.

"Look you guy's can say what you want just be careful, I hear she is friend's with that Jack Gota kid, I bet he is pretty strong and would kick your ass if you touched her."

"Pssh we could take him," And with that those cocky little shits left.

I just went and sat in my car and ate my now cold noodles and soup, which I had forgotten about, luckily, 'cause I was broke, and I didn't need any gas either. The last 45 minute's passed with nothing special happening.

"Boo!" Ahh! I jumped a good 4 inches out of my seat. "Ha ha, sorry that was funny for me." Yeah not so much me.

"So the library is the big room by guidance?" Trying to play dumb was hard. I knew that school so well.

"Yeah, and the 500's are on top of the 300's."

"Wow, that's trippy." I wanted to roll my eyes so bad, but I didn't. We walked mostly in silence to the library, where we sat for the whole 75 minute period, debating whether or not one of the teachers hair was plastic and she woke up and put it on every morning. Really easy and light, and off we went to physics. MORE SCIENCE FOR ME TO PWN! It was so easy, like, uberly easy. We stayed after school untill about 7:00 pm to help me catch up. So I walked her to her locker and helped her with her books.

"Alright I will see you later," she said, and unconsciously went for a hug, which caught me off guard, I had no idea how to react, I wanted to hug back, but 'I just met her.' She instantly noticed her wrong and ,beat red, backed away, and ran off.

I was about to go off to my car and drive home, when I saw Sleeze and Doofus. This was no good. Might have to follow them to make sure nothing bad would happen. I was about ten feet behind them, and they were about ten feet behind her. But they were closing in on her. I was still keeping my distance. They were about a foot from her, when Doofus grabbed her. I bolted and was there fast, I have never moved so fast before and it was easy too.

"Let her go or I will kill you both." Brave words. I was out numbered… barely…but didn't have a weapon, man, I hadn't thought this through.

"Oh yeah whatcha gonna do now?" Shit, he pulled a gun, "We make the rules."

"No. I think I do," out of my pocket I pull out 1'1/2" foot wakazashi. Phased the guy, not expecting that. Well, neither was I, but oh well. I slashed, cutting his hand with the gun clean off. Took another sweep, slit his jugular, blood sprayed a few delayed seconds later. I turned and slashed at the arm's of Doofus and he instantly let go of Sora. I then took one quick stab to his chest and with that he died, blood pouring out of his quick and deep wounds. She looked at me, so confused and fainted (note: girl's faint, guy's 'pass out' it seems more manly). I picked her up and walked a block or so to my car. Putting her in, I drove her home, put her at the door with a note telling the incident, rang the door bell and ran back to my car. Quick time, I got in and drove around for a bit to see what had changed. Not much to be honest. I got home, parked my car, got in the elevator, 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. Ding, and got out. Walking down to my room, I opened the door and walked over to my bed, my iHome shone the time brightly, '11:11'. Ha ha, that awesome song by the All American Rejects started playing in my head, taking off my shirt, I lay down, and fell asleep.

Got lazy might expand this chapter abit and rework it. Please review it.


End file.
